The present subject matter relates generally to a system for providing emergency medical assistance in the event of an accidental fall, mental incapacity or other crises. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method using a watch, mobile application, and website to allow users to contact caregivers, family members, an Emergency Response Center Operator, or a 911 line in the event of a medical emergency, and that is also enabled to send alerts without user commands.
Emergency alarm systems have long been a fixture in the homes of elderly individuals. But these systems have significant drawbacks that limit their effectiveness. For instance, these systems may not be accessible throughout the user's home, and the user would not hear the speaker on the system when a caregiver is trying to make contact. And if the user fell in a part of the house away from the speaker, the user would not be able to communicate with the caregiver. Also, traditional systems require landline telephones. If the landline is out, so is the system. Furthermore, the cost of maintaining a landline, along with the monthly cost of the system, may be significant, especially for elderly users on a fixed income.
Traditional alarm systems are also sometimes limited in their functionality. For example they may always require user input, such as the user pressing a button to activate the system. But user input may not be possible in a situation where an individual becomes unconscious prior to alerting the system. Additionally, a user command will not be provided if the user is unaware that he or she is putting himself in danger. For example, an individual with dementia may not understand the consequences of venturing beyond the confines of the user's home, and would therefore not alert family members and caregivers of a potentially life-threatening situation.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alert system that is mobile, convenient, easy to use, and capable of detecting crisis situations without a user command, as described herein.